Troubled
by AMD Buldozer
Summary: Seorang gadis yang katanya murid terpintar menolak masuk berangkat ke sekolah dan berkat ketidakberuntungannya, Naruto dipaksa untuk membuat si gadis yang bersangkutan mau hadir. Dengan segala cara. Tidak kental dengan romance!


Salah satu dari fic yang direpublish. AU, OOC, 2 timeline.

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sejak semester dimulai ada seorang murid yang sama sekali belum pernah menunjukan wajahnya pada siapapun di sekolah. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat dikenal dan sering jadi bahan pembicaraan murid maupun guru di sekolah sebab dia itu murid pintar yang nilai-nilainya selalu tinggi meski jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah ikut pelajaran.

Sudah ada beberapa usaha untuk membuat si murid yang bersangkutan mau kembali berangkat ke sekolah, tapi entah itu perwakilan siswa maupun guru. Tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membujuk si murid tersebut. Jadi, pada akhirnya dia dibiarkan. Guru-guru berpikir kalau dia tidak berangkatpun tidak apa-apa asalkan nilainya tidak turun.

"Sialan kau! mati kau!"

Naruto tahu kalau orang yang tidak masuk sekolah karena alasan tidak jelas itu biasanya bukan murid baik-baik. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau si murid pintar yang jadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh sekolah adalah seorang gadis yang suka main game FPS sendirian di game center dengan sangat menghayati.

"Kapten, maafkan aku! karena aku kau . . . "

Selain aneh, tingkahnya juga berlebihan. Kalau orang sekarang mungkin lebih suka menyebutnya lebay.

Sekarang gadis itu menopang dirinya seakan baru saja mendengar berita duka cita. Badannya dia tundukan ke bawah dan tangannya dia letakan di atas lututnya, lalu dengan muka sedih dia mengembalikan sebuah sensor berbentuk pistol ke tempatnya semula.

"Apa kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sudah jadi gila?"

Si gadis langsung menjawab dengan nada terganggu.

"Apa kita saling kenal orang asing?"

"Jangan panggil aku orang asing!"

Naruto itu memang orang asing bagi gadis itu. Setidaknya fakta kalau mereka tidak akrab memang benar. Tapi Naruto adalah murid di SMP yang sama dengannya, dan mereka bahkan satu kelas selain itu dia juga duduk di sampingnya. Kalau gadis itu sampai tidak menyadarinya sepertinya dia memang sudah jadi gila.

"Aku cuma bercanda! tentu saja aku mengenalmu pak ketua kelas! kau itu lumayan terkenal lho."

Sekarang Naruto sudah bukan ketua kelas, tapi dia lumayan penasaran bagaimana orang lain melihatnya setahun yang lalu saat masih di kelas dua dan menjadi ketua.

"Kau bahkan diberi julukan ketua berdarah panas."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasa bangga."

Dari namanya saja sudah jelas kalau julukan itu bukanlah sebuah bentuk pujian, yang berarti dia terkenal bukan karena memberi impresi baik. Memang benar saat dia menjadi ketua kelas dia sering mencampuri urusan orang lain dan sok-sokan bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun sendiri, tapi itu dulu.

"Jadi, kau punya urusan apa denganku?"

"Hinata! Aku ingin kau berangkat ke sekolah!"

Dengan telunjuknya Naruto menunjuk wajah Hinata, lalu dengan tegas si gadis juga menjawab.

"Tidak mau!"

Dengan lebih tegas.

Semuanya berawal tadi pagi.

Saat jam istirahat datang, Naruto dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya ke kantor guru hanya untuk menemukan seorang wanita yang sedang merokok di mejanya dengan santai. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya sebutan guru memang pantas dia sandang, tapi kalau dilihat dari kelakukannya dia lebih pantas disebut preman wanita.

"Ada apa nona Anko?"

Hanya sekedar catatan. Naruto memanggilnya nona karena wanita itu akan marah kalau dia dipanggil dengan sebutan Bu. Dari umur, panggilan Bu sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi sebab sampai saat ini dia belum juga menikah sepertinya guru yang ada di depannya jadi sensitif masalah panggilan.

"Oi Naruto, kalau kau tidak mau masuk kelas tambahan setiap pulang sekolah selama setahun gara-gara nilaimu yang jelek itu, bawa gadis ini ke sekolah."

Bahkan tanpa memberi alasan apapun, guru itu langsung melemparkan tumpukan kertas sambil mengancam orang yang dia panggil. Hal itu tidak bisa lagi disebut minta tolong ataupun perintah, dari kalimatnya saja sudah jelas kalau yang dilakukan wali kelasnya murni sebuah ancaman.

"Kau harusnya lebih tahu tapi aku akan tetap bilang! apa kau tidak punya sopan santun!?"

Nasehatnya hanya dibalas dengan dengan tatapan tajam dari gurunya. Dengan melihat tanda itu dia sudah tahu kalau tidak ada lagi cara untuk menolak perintahnya. Sudah nasibnya kalau dia tidak punya kuasa untuk melawan orang yang punya kuasa atas nilai-nilainya.

Dengan berat hati dia menerima pekerjaan paksa itu dan karena itulah, sekarang dia ada di game center dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan dia jarang ajak bicara sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku membawakan kopian pelajaran untukmu."

"Terima kasih atas keperduliannya tapi aku tidak perlu, aku sudah punya semuanya, lagipula aku ini kan sudah pintar."

Rencananya, Naruto membawa kopian itu hanya digunakan untuk sekedar alasan agar bisa menemui Hinata. Dia bahkan sudah sengaja tidak membawa semua kopiannya agar dia bisa menggunakan alasan itu terus menerus karena tahu kalau tidak mungkin tugasnya akan berhasil dengan sekali coba.

Kadang pikiran negatifnya berguna juga.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ulangi lagi kata-kataku! tolong berangkat sekolah!"

"Tidak mau!"

Jawaban yang didapat Naruto dipenuhi keyakinan tak tergoyahkan. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam nada gadis itu. Jadi gadis itu seratus persen tidak mau pergi ke sekolah.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu beberapa kali memijat keningnya.

"Ok! sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? kau sudah lihat nilai-nilaiku kan? aku sudah belajar dengan sangat keras agar tidak perlu masuk sekolah, kalau aku sekarang masuk bukankah usahaku jadi sia-sia."

Baru pertama kali dia mendengar logika semacam itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, kau belajar keras supaya tidak perlu masuk sekolah?"

"Ada yang salah?."

Anak-anak disuruh untuk pergi ke sekolah tujuannya adalah untuk belajar, jadi kalau mereka bisa belajar dan jadi pintar walau tidak masuk sekolah. Alasan untuk menyuruh anak-anak pergi ke sekolah harusnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Naruto paham dengan cara pikirnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan ganjalan di pikirannya setelah mendengaar fakta itu.

Masyarakat sekarang bahkan mungkin menganggap kalau anak pergi ke sekolah hanya merupakan semacam tradisi. Ada juga orang yang tidak terlalu memikirkan anaknya ingin jadi apa atau ingin melakukan apa, yang mereka lakukan hanya mencari sekolah yang dekat atau katanya bagus lalu memasukanya ke sana. Dengan begitu mereka menganggap kalau tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau praktek semacam itu sudah sering terjadi, dia hanya tidak mau tahu lagi tentang hal semacam itu. Jika sebuah kesalahan maupun miskonsepsi sudah jadi kebiasaan dan dianggap biasa, maka semua itu akan dianggap normal dan bukan apa-apa.

Jika semua orang menerobos lampu merah kau harus ikut melakukannya. Jika tidak, meski kaulah orang yang benar kaulah yang malah akan jadi musuh bersama karena menaati peraturan. Hukum itu tidak ditetapkan oleh pemerintah tapi oleh komunitas sosial.

Percaya atau tidak. Begitulah cara komunitas sosial bekerja.

Dia ingin mematahkan logika gadis itu dan ngeyel ingin mengajaknya kembali ke sekolah, tapi statement gadis itu memang benar sehingga Naruto malah jadi bingung sendiri. Gadis itu mengimplikasikan kalau anak-anak itu tugasnya belajar, bukan pergi ke sekolah. Dan karena hal itu benar Naruto tidak bisa maju untuk beradu argumentasi.

Yang dibutuhkan oleh anak-anak bukanlah sekolah melainkan pendidikan.

Selama Naruto tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hinata menambahkan omonganya.

"Lagipula sekolah itu membosankan."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya dengan jawaban terbaik, yang bisa dia katakan hanyalah jawaban sama sekali tidak akan memuaskan. Sebab dia sendiri mengalami sendiri apa yang gadis itu baru saja katakan, dia sering merasa bosan di dalam sekolah.

"Aku tahu yang kau maksud, tapi kalau kau tidak ke sekolah kau tidak akan punya teman?"

"Hah? jalan pikiran macam apa itu?"

Dia juga tahu kalau alasan yang baru saja dia lontarkan sama sekali tidak kuat. Di saat

pendapatnya tidak salah seratus persen, pendapatnya juga tidak bisa dibilang benar. Meski tidak masuk ke sekolah, orang-orang masih bisa mencari teman yang mungkin bahkan lebih banyak karena jarak lingkupnya yang tidak terbatas.

Contohnya seperti saat ini. Orang-orang yang ada di game center mungkin awalnya tidak mengenal Hinata, tapi itu cuma masalah waktu sampai ada seseorang yang mendekati atau berbicara pada gadis itu dan menjadi teman. Manusia itu makhluk sosial, di manapun mereka berada ada sebuah tendensi untuk berkumpul dengan sesamanya.

Realitas memang menakutkan. Sekarang Naruto sedang dihajar oleh realitas.

Hanya saja Naruto tidak mau menyerah, karena kalau dia menyerah dan pulang begitu saja dia harus masuk kelas tambahan sampai setahun penuh.

"Baiklah! kau memang benar, begini saja! cobalah masuk satu kali saja! sekali saja! cuma besok sajapun tidak apa-apa yang penting kau masuk."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku begitu?"

"Rasakan dulu bagaimana indahnya kehidupan sekolah, kau pernah nonton anime dan baca manga kan? kau pikir kenapa penulisnya sering membuat sekolah sebagai latar belakangnya? itu karena sekolah itu menarik."

"Kau ada benarnya juga sih, kalau begitu aku akan berangkat besok."

Syukurlah.

Walau gadis itu cuma masuk sekali, asalkan dia sudah pernah masuk itu berarti tugasnya sudah berakhir. Harusnya begitu, tapi sampai sekarang sangat jarang ada keinginan Naruto yang bisa terkabulkan dengan cara semudah itu. Dan di hari berikutnya.

"Sialan kau!"

Gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah.

Sehabis pelajaran selesai, Naruto langsung menuju game center karena berpikir jika gadis itu tidak mungkin ada di rumah pada jam-jam segitu. Dia memang tidak kenal dekat dengan gadis itu dan tidak tahu bagaimana kebiasaanya tapi intuisinya bilang kalau Hinata tidak ada di rumah.

Kalau kemarin dia menemukan Hinata yang sedang main FPS dengan ekspresi berlebihan. Sekarang dia menemukan Hinata yang sedang memasang muka kecapekan dengan badan sedikit berkeringat. Meski begitu senyum masih dia pajang di bibirnya.

Meski Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa si gadis tersenyum.

Saat ini, Hinata sedang memainkan game We Dancing sehingga dia perlu bergerak ke sana kemari, menginjak ini dan itu sambil menyamakan ketukan gerakannya dengan musik yang dimainkan.

Wajah gadis itu yang manis dan pakaiannya yang menarik perhatian membuatnya jadi seperti para anggota idol group yang sering tampil di TV. Kalau Naruto membawa kamera besar sambil mengarahkan lensanya pada gadis itu, mungkin banyak yang percaya kalau dia bilang mereka sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk acara reality show.

Penampilanya sangat mendukung. Tapi suaranya saat ikut menyanyi benar-benar false, serta gerakannya juga asal dan terkesan dipaksakan sehingga musiknya tidak pernah menyatu dengan tarianya. Kalau Naruto adalah seorang juri dari acara ajang pencarian bakat, dia akan memberikan nilai satu dari sepuluh untuk performance Hinata.

Satu angka yang dia berikan adalah apresiasi untuk ketahanan gadis itu terhadap rasa malu.

Tarian tidak berseni itu terus berlanjut dan semakin buruk dari waktu ke waktu sehingga ujung-ujungnya, saat musik sudah setengah main gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan GAME OVER lalu jatuh. Dengan muka duluan.

Tepuk tangan datang dari berbagai arah. Orang yang tadi hanya melihat dengan tatapan tidak terlalu tertarik langsung tersenyum dan tertawa setelah melihat Hinata jatuh ke lantai. Dari ekspresinya tidak ada yang bermaksud jahat atau menghina, pikiran mereka sekarang lebih tepat dideskripsikan dengan kalimat 'hey lihat ada orang aneh di sana' Seperti itu.

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak punya bakat."

Naruto tidak menolong dan hanya berjongkok di samping Hinata yang sedang mencoba bangun.

"Tadi itu aku belum serius! kalau aku serius permainan ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa."

Apanya yang tidak serius? jawabanmu itu mengisyaratkan kalau kau sudah bermain serius tapi kalah terus.

Kalau Naruto mengucapkan isi pikirannya tadi, mungkin kesempatannya untuk mengajak si Hinata kembali ke sekolah akan benar-benar tertutup. Karena itulah dia memilih memendam saja komentarnya itu untuk diri sendiri.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu!."

Setelah melihat penampilan buruk Hinata di atas panggung, entah kenapa Naruto jadu lupa tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini. Selain itu kemarahannya yang tadi sudah hampir meledak juga jadi hilang tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu naik ke atas panggung dan menari dengan tidak indahnya.

Masih sama dengan sebelumnya, tarian gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan adanya perkembangan dan selalu saja tidak pas dengan lagu yang dimainkan. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar lebih serius, dia lebih memaksakan diri. Dan meski memang tarianya malah kelihatan seperti gerakan baris-berbaris, di gamenya yang kedua ini. Dengan ajaib dia berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu.

"Wuuu! aku berhasil kan?"

Gadis itu memasang pose yang diimut-imutkan.

Berhasil, meski skornya ada di urutan paling bawah terpaut ratusan angka dari nilai di atasnya.

Kali inipun tepuk tangan datang lagi dan membuat Naruto berpikir.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Eh? Benda apa ini?"

Meski tidak ingin memberi selamat maupun hadiah atas penampilan buruk Hinata, Naruto mencoba mendekati gadis itu. Lalu, ketika dia mulai berjalan tiba-tiba dia merasa sudah menginjak sesuatu dengan sepatunya.

Naruto menunduk lalu mengambil benda itu. Bentuknya seperti mangkok dan ukurannya segenggaman tangan serta teksturnya lembut plus kenyal. Dia belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya, tapi yang jelas rasanya benar-benar nyaman untuk diremas.

"Hei! apa yang sedang kau pegang itu? Kembalikan!"

Hinata langsung turun dari arena permainan dan merebut barang yang baru saja Naruto ambil dari lantai.

"Aku baru tahu kalau payudara itu bisa jatuh."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa! ini. . . . ini rahasia wanita."

Dari kemarin dia selalu merasa janggal dengan ukuran dada Hinata. Gadis dengan badan kecil dan tidak beda jauh dengan anak-anak itu kok bisa dadanya sebesar itu. Ternyata benda itulah jawabannya.

Dia baru saja menemukan rahasia besar.

"Sudahlah! kau kemarin bilang padaku kalau akan berangkat tapi kenapa kau malah main ke sini lagi?"

Dari awal, dia hanya ingin bilang komplain padanya tentang masalah itu.

Hinata memasang muka bodoh lalu dengan tidak yakin menjawab.

"Itu, badanku itu lemah jadi saat kau terus-terusan menyuruhku untuk ke sekolah aku jadi stress."

Kenapa harus stress?

"Gara-gara itu paginya aku jadi tidak enak badan sehingga aku tidak diperboleh memaksakan diri untuk ke sekolah."

Untuk alasan yang dibuat-buat, keterangan lumayan detail. Tapi Naruto meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam tipu daya gadis itu. Saat ini, tujuannya untuk membuat gadis itu pergi ke sekolah adalah prioritas utamanya. Kalaupun dia memang benar-benar sakit, setidaknya dia harus berangkat ke sekolah meski cuma sekali.

"Ok! aku akan mencoba percaya."

"Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya!"

"Iya, iya"

"Jangan meremehkan omonganku!"

"Kau ini maunya apa?"

Selama beberapa menit, pembicaraan mereka tidak mengalami perkembangan. Dan saat Naruto mulai marah, dia sadar. Gadis itu hanya sedang mengalihkan perhatianya supaya dia lupa tujuan utamanya.

"Kau benar-benar orang licik! sekarang dengarkan aku! kau harus masuk sekolah atau aku akan bilang pada semua orang kalau dadamu itu palsu."

Naruto menunjuk Hinata, lebih tepatnya pada dada Hinata yang ukurannya besar sebelah.

"Hii! ap-apa kau tidak punya malu?"

Hinata menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu malu?"

Begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan kedua Hinata yang maksudnya sama itu, Naruto melirik kerumunan orang yang mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka.

"Kau boleh melihat celana dalamku, tapi jangan suruh aku ke sekolah!"

"Sekarang aku yang harus tanya! apa kau tidak punya malu!?"

Untuk suatu alasan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya di muka umum tidak lebih memalukan daripadaa seseorang tahu kalau gadis itu menggunakan padding agar dadanya kelihatan lebih besar.

Gadis itu sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ragu menawarkan taruhanya pada Naruto yang membuktikan betapa tidak inginya dia pergi ke sekolah. Selain itu, gara-gara omongan Hinata sekarang orang-orang mulai melihat Naruto sebagai pihak yang jahat. Sifat gadis itu boleh seperti orang bodoh, tapi otaknya memang pintar.

Jika mereka berdua sedang sendiri di tempat yang sepi mungkin Naruto akan menerima taruhan Hinata. Naruto adalah anak laki-laki dalam masa pubertas yang pikirannya tidak jauh dari hal semacam itu, jadi sejujurnya dia juga ingin mencicipi tawaran gadis di depannya.

Hanya saja sudah terlambat baginya untuk mengambil tawaran itu. Selain dia jadi kelihatan mesum tujuannya untuk membawa gadis itu ke sekolah juga akan gagal dan membuatnya harus ikut kelas tambahan selama setahun penuh.

"Ya! aku memang bukan orang pemalu, aku punya muka cukup tebal untuk menyebarkan rahasia wanitamu itu ke seluruh sekolah tanpa ragu."

"Kau ini! mengancamku lagi?"

"Kalau kau berangkat akan kubawa rahasia ini sampai ke liang kubur, tapi kalau kau tidak mau berangkat besok itu berarti semua orang akan tahu rahasia wanitamu."

"Baiklah! baiklah! aku akan berangkat besok."

Dengan puas Narutopun pulang karena berpikir rencana ancam-mengancamnya sudah berhasil.

Tapi.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, di hari berikutnya gadis itu tidak kelihatan di kelas.

Naruto ingin membuktikan kalau dia tidak hanya mengancam dan benar-benar akan menyebarkan berita tentang Hinata yang memalsukan ukuran dadanya, tapi saat dia berdiri dan mendekati sekumpulan anak peremepuan yang sedang mengobrol. Dia sadar. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Mengesampingkan masalah tentang siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Naruto tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk mengatakan kalau dada Hinata itu palsu. Jika dia nekat mengatakannya, kemungkinan besar dia akan dicap sebagai penguntit mesum sangatlah besar.

Yang mengancam Hinata adalah Naruto, tapi ternyata dialah yang ditipu. Kemarin, Hinata setuju saja karena tahu tidak akan mungkin Naruto bisa mengatakan hal itu pada teman-temannya.

"Sialan!"

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ahhaa tidak ada apa-apa."

Dengan begitu, Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil memikirkan cara lain untuk membuat gadis di seberang sana masuk sekolah sekaligus cara bagaimana bisa membalas perbuatannya.

Siang itu. Naruto tidak datang ke rumah Hinata maupun pergi ke game center. Dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku harus istirahat dulu."

Dia masih terlalu capek untuk menghadapi gadis itu lagi. Secara fisik dia masih baik-baik saja, tapi secara mental dia benar-benar sudah kelelahan.

Pagipun kembali datang. Kali ini Naruto bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan sebelum matahari terbit, Naruto sudah berjalan dengan buru-buru ke rumah Hinata. Bukan ke sekolah.

Beberapa hari lagi, sekolahnya akan mengadakan study tour. Setiap kelas diwajibkan untuk mengirimkan beberapa wakilnya untuk jadi panitia acara itu, dan Naruto dengan satu pihak ditunjuk untuk jadi salah satunya. Karena itulah dia tidak punya waktu dari siang sampai sore.

Menggunakan sepedanya, dia menuju rumah Hinata dengan buru-buru. Dia tahu mungkin bahkan gerbang rumahnya belum dibuka tapi dia sudah melakukan persiapan sebelumnya. Dia sudah membawa tali dan tahu tempat di mana dia bisa menemukan tangga.

Dia memanjat tembok. Lalu naik ke lantai dua di mana kamar Hinata berada dengan bantuan tali yang dia bawa. Dia pernah datang ke tempat itu secara legal, jadi sedikit banyak dia tahu seluk beluk rumah itu.

Selain itu dia juga tahu kalau tindakannya itu bisa disebut dengan kriminal. Tapi jam sepagi itu tidak bisa dia gunakan untuk bertamu secara normal. Lagipula, kalau mengingat siapa yang akan dia temu bisa saja saat dia minta ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, ada saja alasan untuk menghindar. Karena itulah dia melakukan hal itu. Orang keras kepala harus dihadapi dengan cara keras kepala.

Kapan-kapan aku akan minta maaf pada orang tuanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, dia mengetuk pintu kaca yang berada di beranda kamar Hinata.

Seperti yang sudah dia duga, tidak ada jawaban yang bisa dia dapatkan. Karena dia harus buru-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah dia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama, sehingga dia mencoba mencoba membuka pintu di depannya dengan paksa.

Dan.

"Tidak dikunci?"

Kebetulan sekali. Memang tindakan si pemilik rumah tida mengunci pintu ke kamarnya adalah tidak baik. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia mensyukuri fakta kalau ada banyak orang yang ceroboh di dunia ini.

Tanpa disuruh maupun diundang dia masuk ke kamar gadis itu.

Untuk sesaat dia sempat kaget karena melihat kamar gadis itu yang sangat besar dan luas. Prabotan di dalamnya kelihatan mahal-mahal, selain itu dekorasinya benar-benar kelihatan seperti hotel yang dia pernah dia lihat di TV.

"Sekarang di mana dia?"

Dia mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari si pemiliknya.

"Dia tidak pergi ke Game center sepagi ini kan?"

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gadis itu sedang tidur di atas kasurnya yang besar berbalutkan selimut hangat dalam posisi meringkuk, menjadikannya kelihatan seperti bola. Atau kucing. Apapun itu, gadis di atas kasur yang sedang tidur itu sudah sukses membuat Naruto sadar kalau si Hinata itu sangat manis.

"Ini memang sangat tidak etis tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Plak.

"Bangun."

"Enghhhh lima menit lagi."

"Apanya yang lima menit lagi?"

"Eh?"

Akhirnya gadis itu sadar kalau yang sudah menepuk pipinya bukan orang rumahnya. Serta suara yang dia dengar bukan milik Ibunya, Ayahnya, atau pelayannya tapi seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu memaksanya untuk masuk sekolah.

"Ka-kau kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? ja-jangan-jangan kau mau melakukan hal tidak bermoral padaku."

Plak.

"Ngomong apa kau ini? untuk ukuran anak SMP pikiranmu benar-benar vulgar."

Atau memang anak perempuan pikirannya sudah dari sananya seperti itu.

"Kau bilang aku vulgar, pikirkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Naruto berhenti di tempatnya lalu meletakan tangannya di dagunya.

Pagi-pagi sekali dia pergi ke rumah seorang gadis, menyelinap ke kamarnya tanpa izin, lalu melakukan kontak fisik dengan seorang gadis yang bukan saudaaranya di saat sedang tidur lelap di kasurnya.

"Maafkan aku!."

Memang dari prespektif orang normal tindakannya sama sekali tidak bisa disebut baik.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk alasan macam itu, aku ingin mengantarkan ini."

Hari ini dia sudah paham sepenuhnya, paham kalau Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Karena itulah dia membawa form pendaftaran untuk ikut study tour. Ya, kalau dia tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah mungkin saja dia akan mau ke tempat lain.

Perjanjiannya akan terpenuhi kalau dia bisa membawa gadis itu ikut study tour. Meski bukan sekolah, tapi study tour masih tetap sebuah kegiatan sekolah jadi dia masih bisa dianggap menyelesaikan tugas.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? aku tidak mengajakmu ke sekolah."

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau!"

Jawaban seperti di atas sudah bisa ditebak. Orang macam itu, pasti bisa membalas statement Naruto dengan alasan yang terlampau logis yang sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tapi, Naruto juga sudah mempersiapkan senjata untuk melawan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu tidak? teman-teman mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dari dalam tas. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar berisikan surat-surat yang ditulis oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kalau dia tidak bisa menang dalam adu kecerdasan, dia akan menyerang bagian psikologis gadis itu.

"Semua orang menulis surat untukmu, mereka khawatir dan ingin kau agar bisa masuk lagi."

Banyak orang bilang kalau wanita itu lebih mendahulukan perasaan, dan Ibunya bilang kalau perasaan wanita itu punya pikiran sendiri. Lalu Ayahnya bilang, kalau wanita sudah tersentuh pikiran logis macam apapun akan dia buang.

Rencananya adalah membuat Hinata merasa terharu dengan surat-surat itu. Dengan memberikan surat-surat itu dia ingin kalau Hinata merasa, 'ahhh aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir' lalu dengan suka rela mau berangkat demi teman-temannya yang bahkan mungkin belum pernah dia lihat.

"Apanya yang khawatir, kau cuma memaksa mereka melakukanya kan?"

"A-apa yang kau maksud, mereka melakukannya dengan suka rela."

"Lalu kenapa mereka semua mengeluh?"

"Lalu kau tahu dari mana kalau mereka mengeluh?"

Tentu saja Naruto tidak memaksa siapapun untuk mau menulis surat pada Hinata. Dia hanya menawari semua orang, kalau mereka tidak mau menulis ya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula menolak permintaanya juga tidaklah berbahaya, sebab dia tidak punya kekuasaan apa-apa di sekolah kalau ada yang tidak mau menuruti permintaanyapun dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang artinya lalau mereka mau melakukanya berarti mereka benar-benar khawatir.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Coba lihat ini."

Hinata memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Naruto. Di sana tampil sebuah halaman dari sebuah situs jejaring sosial yang sedang populer.

"Apa?"

"Klik grup yang bertuliskan kelas kita."

Naruto menekankan jarinya pada sebuah link, lalu setelah beberapa saat muncul percakapan terbaru yang terjadi belasan jam yang lalu. Di sana ada beberapa nama yang dia kenal dan banyak teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya.

Topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah dia.

"Baca dari awal sampai akhir."

Setelah mendengar perintah Hinata, dia menscroll layar ponsel Hinata ke bawah untuk menemukan akar dari percakapan teman-temannya.

MisterA : Hari ini nyebelin banget ya.

Union-12 : Nyebelin? maksudmu kejadian kemarin?.

MisterA : Yang mana lagi?.

Union-12 : Emang tu orang ngerepotin banget! buat apa coba dia maksa-maksa kita nulis surat.

AlfaBeta : Katanya sih buat Hinata, biar dia berangkat sekolah.

MisssUniverseee : Aku sih sebenernya khawatir sama Hinata, tapi kayaknya ini agak berelebihan deh.

Inter-Mezzzo : Apanya yang agak, dia itu udah sangat menganggu! aku udah nggak mau tapi dia terus aja mbuntutin aku sampai aku bener-bener nulis surat, dasar muka tembok.

MinionX-Over : Emang muka tembok tu orang!.

AlfaBeta : Kalian inget gak apa julukannya dulu pas jadi ketua?.

MinionX-Over : Ketua berdarah panas!.

MissUniverseee : Ketua berdarah panas!.

MisterA : Ketua berdarah panas!.

Union-12 : Ketua berdarah Panas!.

AlfaBeta : Satu kali lagi dapet piring cantik lho.

Big-Big-Smile : Ketua berdarah panas!

AlfaBeta : Selamat!

Big-Big-Smile : Awalanya aku gak mau nulis surat tapi daripada digangguin terus ya mau gimana lagi

AlfaBeta : Tu orang emang seneng banget ikut campur urusan orang.

Mata Naruto dipenuhi kemarahan, telapak tangannya terkepal ingin menghajar seseorang dan giginya mengeretak. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia sedibenci ini.

Kemarin sore sama sekali tidak ada yang komplain, dan bahkan banyak yang bilang kalau mereka mendukunya seratus persen, ada yang bilang kalau dia itu bisa diandalkan, pokoknya ketika dia minta tolong tanggapan yang dia dapat selalu positif. Karena itu dia berpikir kalau teman-temannya benar-benar khawatir pada gadis di depannya.

"Aku terlalu naif."

Realitas sekali lagi menghajarnya dengan keras. Harusnya kalau mereka memang tidak suka ya bilang saja tidak suka, jangan memberikan impresi dan harapan palsu.

Setelah beberapa kali menskroll layar ponsel Hinata, Naruto berhenti. Dari atas sampai bawah isi percakapan teman sekelasnya hanyalah hinaan dan kata-kata menyakitkan yang makin lama makin buruk saja. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat mentalnya jadi jatuh.

"Lihat kan? mereka tidak kahawtir padaku tapi hanya sebal padamu."

"Ugh. . . teman-temanku bahkan sudah menghianatiku."

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto. Dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku paham! kau menang!"

"Sekarang kau menyerah kan?"

Apa? menyerah?

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Kenapa harus menyerah?

"Kenapa? padahal mereka. . "

"Ini dan itu adalah hal yang berbeda."

Naruto memang shock setelah melihat kenyataan kalau ternyata teman-temannya adalah serigala berbulu domba. Tapi hal itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti mencoba mengajak Hinata pergi ke sekolah. Sebab dia sedang mempertaruhkan liburannya dari kelas tambahan selama setahun penuh.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau berhenti menggangguku?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya hal yan sama! bagaimana agar kau mau ikut study tour?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

Kekeras kepalaan Naruto benar-benar membuat Hinata kesal setengah mati. Kalau dia anak laki-laki mungkin dia sudah menghajar Naruto. Tapi sayangnya dia cuma anak perempuan yang kerjaanya di rumah, main game dan tidak tahu cara berkelahi sehingga dia tidak bisa memberi anak laki-laki di depannya pelajaran fisik.

Sialan!

Berpikir. . . .

Berpikir. . . .

Berpikir. . . .

Ah?

Hinata yang tadinya diliputi kemarahan tingkat tinggi tiba-tiba jadi tenang lalu berdiri tegak dan memasang senyum licik di bibirnya.

"Baiklah! aku akan ikut study tour kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku."

"Baiklah!"

Naruto langsung setuju dengan persayaratan itu, sebab dia melihat kalau ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Dia mau mengambil resiko apapun asal bisa membawa Hinata ke sekolah lagi walau hanya untuk satu hari.

"Jangan menyesal!"

Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk memikirkan penyesalan yang akan terjadi.

"Brisik!"

"Belikan aku celana dalam seksi lalu pakai di kepalamu."

Bagaimana?

Naruto adalah orang keras kepala yang kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu susah untuk mangkir dari apa yang sudah dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau serius?"

Naruto memastikan.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau serius mau ikut study tour kalau aku melakukanya?"

"Woi, woi, woi kau masih waras kan?"

Tentu saja dia masih waras, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Naruto membalas senyum sinis Hinata tadi. Sekarang senjata yang Hinata acungkan ke kepala Naruto mengalami malfungsi.

"Ka-kau be-benar-benar punya muka tembok."

Sudah banyak yang bilang kalau dia punya muka tembok, jadi meskipun ditambah satu orang tidak akan ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

"Ha ahahahaahhah. . . terserah kau mau bilang apa! akan kubuat kau mengaku kalah besok."

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. Lalu, seperti boneka yang talinya putus dia merosot ke lantai. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa lebih dari sekedar terganggu oleh Naruto. Dia merasa tertekan.

"Sialan."

Mau bagaimana lagi? kalau begini aku juga sudah tidak bisa mundur.

Begitulah yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Kalau besok kau tidak datang berarti aku yang menang, dan kau tidak boleh menggangguku lagi."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Lalu dengan buru-buru Naruto pergi ke sekolah.

Hari berikutnya kembali dimulai.

"Uang?"

Cek.

"Peta berisi tanda-tanda terlarang?"

Cek.

"Stok alasan?"

Naruto mengeluarkan catatan panjang dari tasnya, lalu setelah melihatnya sebentar dia memasukan benda itu ke saku celananya.

Cek.

"Pakaian ganti?"

Cek.

Semuanya sudah siap. Yang Naruto perlu siapkan lagi cuma satu hal, muka temboknya.

Setelah menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan keras. Siang itu sehabis pulang sekolah, Naruto masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian. Lebih tepatnya, pakaian dalam dengan diam-diam layaknya pencuri yang berusaha masuk ke rumah korbannya.

Dan hal itu membuatnya jadi mencurigakan lalu memancing perhatian kemanan yang sebenarnya tidak akan berkomentar apapun jika Naruto masuk dengan normal dan tidak mencoba mengendap-endap.

"Hei bocah! sedang apa kau di sini? di mana orang tuamu?"

Baru beberapa langkah dia meninggalkan pintu masuk, seorang satpam memanggilnya.

"Aku. . . aku. . ."

Di saku celananya sudah ada catatan berisi alasan harus dia lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari petugas kemanan. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia lari sekuat tenaga setelah mendapat instruski dari instingnya.

Siangnya, dia bisa kembali ke rumah Hinata dengan selamat. Kali inipun dia memanjat pagar untuk bisa ke kamar Hinata. Tanpa terasa, memanjat ke kamar Hinata jadi seperti sebuah kebiaasan.

"Mungkin aku minta maafpun orang tuanya tidak akan memaafkanku."

Kali ini dia tidak ke game center karena tahu gadis itu tidak akan di sana. Tadi pagi ada berita di TV kalau game center itu ditabrak mobil orang mabuk jadi mungkin tempat itu tidak akan berporasi selama beberapa hari.

Melihat siapa yang akan dia datangi, alias gadis maniak game. Naruto berpikir tidak mungkin dia pergi dari rumah di saat tempat mainya tidak bisa lagi digunakan. Dia juga tidak mungkin main ke rumah temannya mengingat kalau dia tidak punya teman, seingat Naruto.

Dan.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu dari luar beranda.

"Ketemu!"

Di depan TV flat ukuran super besarnya, gadis itu sedang memegang controler konsol sedang bermain game FPS. Dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Mati kau tentara sialan!"

Kalian paham kan apa yang kumaksud berlebihan?

Seakan sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri, Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang bermain dengan santainya. Mungkin karena mereka keseringan bertemu, tanpa sadar walau mereka tidak bisa dibilang teman tapi dia sudah merasa dekat sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi yang namanya sungkan-sungkanan.

"Woi! aku datang memenuhi janjiku."

Hinata yang kaget karena pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang langsung melihat Naruto dengan buru-buru.

"Aaaaa...!"

Plak.

Stick konsol di tanganyapun melayang ke muka Naruto.

"Dasar mesum! orang mesum menjijikan! bocah tidak tahu diri! binatang!"

"Yang menyuruhku melakukan ini adalah kau perempuan mesum! jadi berhenti bicara seakan aku ini orang paling menjijikan di dunia!"

"Memangnya kau bukan? siap yang mau memakai celana dalam cabul di kepalanya kalau bukan orang mesum?"

"Hah! hinaanmu tidak mempan padaku lagi! aku sudah dikejar satpam, digosipi ibu-ibu, ditatap dengan pandangan menjijikan oleh murid SMU, dilempari anak-anak, jatuh ke sungai terus nyungsep di batu, dan mau ditangkap petugas rumah sakit jiwa!."

Lalu dengan muka tenang, Naruto menambahkan omongannya.

"sebagai orang yang sudah melewati semua itu hinaanmu sama sekali bukan bandingan yang sepadan untuk kemalanganku."

Pengalaman itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi dengan muka tembok dan kemampuan larinya dia bisa melewati semua halangan itu meski tidak dengan sukses seratus persen. Luka fisik dan mental dia sudah terima dalam jumlah yang tidak lagi bisa dihitung.

"Ugh!"

Hinata sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka kalau membeli celana dalam saja bisa membuat seseorang semalang itu.

"Nah! sekarang kau harus mau ikut denganku!"

Hinata melihat ke hidung Naruto yang disumpal tisu berwarna agak merah akibat wajahnya membentur batu sungai.

"Aku. . . ."

Hinata ingin menjawab, tapi sesaat kemudian dia ragu dan menahan dirinya untuk bicara. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak menujukan penolakannya dengan terang-terangan. Dia juga tidak bertingkah berlebihan seperti biasanya. Kalau biasanya, di saat seperti ini dia akan menyusun rencana baru untuk membalas Naruto atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi kali ini. . .

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Dia bilang tidak bisa, bukan tidak mau.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau badanku ini lemah kan? jadi meski kau sudah menang aku tatap tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

Begitu Naruto mendengar jawaban itu tanpa sadar dia membelakan matanya. Tapi dalam beberapa detik anak laki-laki itu kembali tenang dan Naruto menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku sudah dengar alasan itu, apa kau tidak bisa kreatif sedikit?"

Hinata tidak bisa membalas sebagaimana dia biasa bicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas outdoor, Ibuku melarangnya."

"Tapi kau ke game center!"

"Aku menyelinap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."

"Kalau begitu kali ini kau juga hanya perlu menyelinap!"

"Tidak bisa! kalau aku ikut pasti orang tuaku tahu, dan kalau mereka tahu aku mungkin tidak diperbolehkan keluar lagi."

Hah...

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Maafkan aku! tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut."

Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di lantai dengan controler di tangannya. Gadis itu bahkan sekarang tidak mau melihat ke arahnya lagi.

Naruto tahu. Sekarang dia tahu kalau semua usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Apapun yang dia lakukan, gadis itu tidak akan mau ikut denganya. Kalau sudah begini. . .

"Terserah kau saja!"

Dia memang dijuluki ketua berdarah panas, tapi itu bukan karena dia suka memaksa orang menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Dia mendapat julukan itu karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menangung masalahnya sendiri, sehingga pada akhinrya dia selalu saja ikut campur urusan orang lain sampai orang yang ingin dia bantu malah merasa terganggu. Itulah yang membuat dia dijuluki ketua berdarah panas.

Dia sudah tidak punya ide lagi, otaknya sudah buntu. Tidak ada cara lain lagi yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk membuat gadis itu berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sudah menemui batasnya, dan ketika hal itu sudah terjadi. Satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanya satu. Menyerah.

Naruto berjalan menuju beranda, lalu setelah menendang pembatasnya dengan keras untuk melampiaskan kemarahan. Dia turun dengan tali.

Diapun pulang.

Meninggalkan Hinata.

Sedangkan gadis itu, hanya bisa melihat anak laki-laki itu pergi. Tanpa bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.

Hari berikutnya.

Naruto bangun dengan perasaan berat menggelantung di kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa sangat depresi. Meski padahal hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanya untuk melakukan study tour, tapi event yang ditunggu banyak orang itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto yang sekarang merasa senang.

"Kenapa aku ini?"

Meski begitu, dia tetap pergi ke kamar mandi dan melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa.

Tadi malam dia sudah menyiapkan barang-barang apa saja yang perlu dia bawa, jadi paginya dia hanya perlu sarapan dan langsung berangkat.

Setelah dia pamit pada orang tuanya dia menuju pintu depan dan berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi.

Dan di depan rumahnya.

Ada seseorang.

"Kau terlambat!"

"Hah?"

Hinata ada di depan rumahnya, dengan tas punggung besar.

"Aduh kepaalaku sakit."

Naruto memijat keningnya.

"Kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu? aku sudah datang sesuai janji kita, seharusnya kau lebih senang, bersurkulah padaku."

"Kau itu sumber masalahku."

Bagaimana dia bisa mensyukurinya?

Perlahan, ekspresi gelap yang dipasang Naruto berubah menjadi cerah. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, dia tersenyum untuk alasan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu. Dia mendekati Hinata lalu menarik gadis itu untuk berjalan.

"Sekarang aku tidak perlu ikut kelas musim panas dan bisa pergi ke rumah kakeku untuk berlibur."

"Hah? berlibur ke tempat kakek? memangnya kau ini anak kecil?"

Memangnya yang berlibur ke rumah kakek itu cuma anak kecil? Memangnya orang mudik pulangnya ke mana?. Dia inging mengatakan semua itu, hanya saja dia sedang tidak terlalu tertarik untuk melakukan debat dengan topik tidak berguna macam itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kakeku itu mantan tentara! nemu satu atau dua senjata itu bukan hal baru,

terus kalau kita bisa membuat kakeku membuka gudangnya, masih ada banyak koleksi kakeku yang jumlahnya sangat banyak."

Kita?

"Ehhhh sungguhan? apa dia punya Colt SAA?:"

"Punya gak ya?"

Sambil berjalan ke arah sekolah, mereka terus membicarakan kakek Naruto. Karena Hinata itu penggila berat FPS, topik seperti itu sama dengan makanan sehari-harinya. Dan, walau Naruto tidak terlalu paham dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan, dia masih bisa mengimbangi pembicaraan Hinata yang mulai membahas sejarah perang dunia ke dua.

Tiga jam kemudian.

"Sialan! kalau aku tahu kalau agenda hari ini naik gunung mending aku tidur di tenda aja."

"Jangan ngeluh terus, kita cuma perlu jalan lima kilo lagipula tasmu juga aku yang bawa kan?"

Naruto berjalan dengan membawa dua buah tas yang ukurannya lumayan besar, sedangkan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya sedang ngos-ngosoan sambil menopang dirinya dengan sebuah batang kayu.

"I-ni per-budakan jaman modern."

"Kau berlebihan!"

"Orang yang tubuhnya sehat seratus persen sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan?"

Sehat seratus persen?

" . . . . mau kupanggilkan guru untuk mengantarmu ke atas?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! . . . . . aku masih kuat! kalau aku minta tolong orang lain saat sudah hampir

sampai semua usahaku akan sia-sia!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Memang Hinata terus mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi dia tidak berhenti dan menggunakan berbagai alasan untuk tidak berjalan kaki menuju tempat perkemahan mereka. Sebenarnya kalaupun Hinata tidak berjalan kaki bersamanya Naruto juga tidak akan mengeluh. Dia juga tahu, kalau berjalan menanjak dalam waktu yang lama itu pasti menguras lebih banyak tenaga untuk orang yang kerjaanya cuma di rumah. Tapi, tidak seperti yang dia duga. Hinata dengan suka rela berjalan walau mereka harus terus berada di bagian paling belakan rombongan.

Karena itulah dia mencoba membantu dengan membawakan tasnya. Meski yang dibantu ujung-ujungnya masih ngos-ngosan.

"Ternyata semangatmu sekelas tentara meski wajahmu seimut itu, kalau kau bisa sampai di atas akan kutunjukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Ah?

Mata Hinata melebar.

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan dasar muka tembok! tidak tahu malu!"

Dengan itu, Hinata yang tadinya seperti hanya sedang menyeret kakiknya menuju perkemahan sekarang berjalan lebih cepat dengan langkah kaki ringan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa aku salah ngomong?"

Narutopun ikut berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa mengejar Hinata.

Satu jam kemudian.

Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar sambil menelan minuman isotonik yang diberikan oleh para guru.

Hanya berdua.

Ada beberapa teman Naruto yang sempat mencoba mendekat dan mengajak ngobrol mereka berdua, tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bertahan lama menghadapi kemaniakan Hinata. Karena itulah mereka hanya berdua saja sambil ditemani pandangan tidak enak dari banyak arah yang ditujukan ke Naruto.

"Kenapa kita jadi bahan perhatian?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? bukankah sudah jelas karena aku ini imut."

"Rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali."

"Bagaimana tidak percaya diri, coba lihat betapa imutnya aku."

"Sudah kubilang, kau terlau percaya diri."

"Keimutanku bahkan jadi fenomena sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. . . hah ahah ahahah."

"Apa otakmu kepanasanan gara-gara kelamaan jalan?"

"Naruto aku imut kan?"

"Jangan abaikan omonganku!"

"Imut kan?"

Gadis itu meletakan kedua jarinya di pipinya lalu tersenyum.

"Otakmu sudah benar-benar rusak."

Naruto tahu jawabannya tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya, apalagi di depan umum. Dengan sekali lihat saja sudah jelas kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata adalah dia itu imut. Dan di masa depan bisa dipastikan kalau gadis itu akan jadi super cantik.

Hahhhh. . . . .

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Gadis ini kesambet apa?

Setelah mendirikan tenda sementara bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka. Guru mengumpulkan murid-muridnya lalu memberikan briefing tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Setelah itu semuanya bubar untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

Laki-laki dan perempuan punya tugasnya masing-masing sehingga Naruto dan Hinata harus berpisah. Awalnya dia agak khawatir kalau-kalau Hinata tidak bisa cepat akrab dengan teman-teman lamanya. Tapi kekahawatiranya tidak terbukti, kepribadian mudah Hinata bisa membuatnya dengan cepat masuk komunitas sosial dengan sangat cepat.

Harusnya tidak ada masalah yang akan timbul meski Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu. Hanya saja. Saat waktu makan siang datang.

"Kenapa kau terus menempelku?"

"Apa kau tidak suka ada gadis imut yang makan di sampingmu?"

"Jangan memuji diri sendiri? dan tolong makan bersama anak perempuan lain kau membuatku ada di posisi sulit."

Naruto melirik ke arah kerumunan anak laki-laki yang sedang menusuk-nusuk piring masing-masing.

"Apa kau tidak tahan melihat keimutanku?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memuji diri sendiri! dan, kenapa karaktermu jadi barubah begini?"

"Grrrr..."

"Sekarang aku tanya! kenapa kau menggeram?"

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun. Meski tidak tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Naruto sukses menjalani semua kegiatan yang sudah dijadwalkan siang itu.

Sorenya.

Gadis itu kembali lagi. Dia mendatangi Naruto lagi untuk ke banyak kalinya, lalu dengan santainya dia menempatkan dirinya di samping anak laki-laki itu. Karena saat ini adalah waktu bebas, banyak murid yang pergi dengan teman-temannya untuk jalan-jalan menjelajah tempat itu.

Sebab hal itu, hanya ada sedikit orang yang berada di sekitar mereka saat ini.

"Aku bener-bener capek, badanku pegel, kakiku pege, dan mataku sepet."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mata, aku ingin memperihatkan sesuatu padamu seperti yang kujanjikan tadi pagi."

"Tidak mau!"

Jawaban ini sudah agak lama tidak Naruto dengar, mendengarnya lagi membuatnya sedikit merasakan sebuah nostalgia. Kalau gadis itu bilang tidak mau, berarti dia sangat tidak mau.

Pengalaman membuktikan.

Setelah ini pasti dia memberikan alasan.

"Lagipula aku agak pusing, jadi aku ingin istirahat."

"Apa yang kau bilang? hal ingin kuperlihatkan padamu adalah tempat paling indah di dunia."

"Tidak mau! tidak tertarik!"

"Sekali lagi, aku akan memaksamu!..."

Setengah jam kemudian.

"Bagaimana?"

"Indah sekali, aku bersyukur kau bawa ke sini! kau kira aku akan bilang begitu?"

Heh?

Tempat Naruto membawa Hinata adalah sebuah tepi tebing yang menghadap ke lembah yang diapit oleh dua dataran tinggi hijau. Tempat itu bahkan beberapa kali dijadikan lokasi pengambilan film karena keindahanya. Lalu spot yang Naruto tempati adalah lokasi kebanggaanya. Tidak pernah seorangpun yang tidak terkagum-kagum saat dia membawa mereka ke sini.

"Kau serius tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Balasan yang dia terima adalah pandangan tajam.

"Kau sudah selesai kan? sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Ini aneh? harusnya gadis itu bilang waaahhh indahnya. . . atau apa lah, bukannya menggerutu dan minta pulang.

Apa viewnya masih kurang?

"Coba ke sini lagi."

"Jangan main-main kau! ini berbahaya."

"Tenang saja, aku ada di sini."

"Jangan tarik-tarik, aku takut ketinggian."

Naruto terus menarik-narik tangan Hinata tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Lalu.

Hinata terpeleset.

"Na-ru..."

Tangan mereka berdua terlepas.

"Hinata!"

Lalu kemudian suara benda jatuh bisa terdengar menggema di tempat itu.

Dengan begitu, study tour mereka berkahir lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, dia langsung melapor pada guru dan, dalam waktu singkat tim penyelamat bisa mengeluarkan Hinata yang dengan beruntungnya hanya jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter.

Gadis itu langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit menggunakan ambulans. Awalnya Naruto ingin ikut tapi orang tua gadis itu tidak memperbolehkan.

Para guru bilang, Hinata mengalami patah tulang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pendarahan ringan di kepala, dan yang paling kecil adalah baret di sekujur tubuhnya. Mereka bilang kalau keadaan Hinata tidak terlalu parah.

"Ini salahku."

Tapi, hal yang mereka katakan itu tidak mungkin benar. Gadis itu jatuh dari ketinggian tujuh meter setelah menabrak batang-batang pohon berkali-kali. Tidak mungkin keadaanya tidak parah.

"Ini salahku."

Dia juga mendengar dari guru kalau orang tuanya memang tidak pernah memberi Hinata izin untuk ikut study tour. Jadi sederhananya, gadis itu menuruti sarannya dan menyelinap kabur dari rumah untuk ikut study tour.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, bahkan aku tidak pernah percaya apa yang dia katakan."

Itu adalah tindakan terbodohnya.

Dia tidak pernah percaya apa yang dikatakan Hinata, tentang dia itu lemah, tentang dia itu sakit, dan tentang dia tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas outdoor. Padahal dia tidak punya bukti apapun kalau gadis itu hanya berbohong, tapi dia terlalu percaya pada intuisi salahnya.

Bodoh.

Dia mengira kalau dia sudah sedikit lebih dewasa, tapi nyatanya dia cuma anak kecil yang sok tahu.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan dan apa yang dikira bisa dilakukan adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Sekarang dia paham betul apa yang dimaksudkan kakeknya dulu.

Dia tidak akan heran kalau ada banyak orang yang menyalahkannya.

"Hah?"

Saat dia sampai di depan rumahnya, dia melihat kedua orang tuanya keluar dengan buru-buru. Sambil mengenakan pakaian hitam.

"Ah, Naruto kau juga harus bersiap, kita harus ke rumah kakekmu."

Perasaanya bilang ada yang tidak benar.

"Bukankah rencananya minggu depan, besok aku masih masuk sekolah."

"Itu, tadi pagi. . . . . . kakemu meninggal dunia."

Air mata bahkan tidak bisa mengalir dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Kejadian yang baru saja Ayahnya kabarkan terlalu mendadak untuk bisa langsung dia terima.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? kau kelihatan tidak sehat."

Ibunya menunduk lalu menepuk pundak anak laki-laki itu.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, kau tidak ikutpun tidak apa-apa."

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka bertigapun pergi.

Hari berikutnya dia tidak hadir di sekolah. Dia menghadiri acara pemakaman kakeknya bersama seluruh keluarganya.

Karena yang terbaring di dalam kubur sana adalah kakek tersayangnya, dia tetap pergi meski kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Dan karena yang pergi orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, dia menahan air matanya agar yang di antar tidak ikut merasa sedih.

Hari esoknya. Dia kembali dan langsung masuk kamarnya, mengisitirahatkan badannya di atas kasur.

Dia membuka ponselnya lalu login ke situs jejaring sosial untuk melihat apa yang teman-temannya sedang bicarakan di chatroom.

MisssUniverseee : Hinata kasian sekali ya, gara-gara si mantan ketua maksa-maksa dia ke tempat berbahaya itu si Hinata jadi ada korban.

AlfaBeta : Tu orang emang gak bisa liat sikon! harusnya lihat-lihat dulu lah kalau mau ngelakuin hal-hal gak berguna.

MisssUniverseee : Kalau ujung-ujungnya seperti ini mending Hinata nggak pernah berangkat aja.

MinionX-Over : Pengen kuhajar tu orang.

MisterA : Ngehajar dia nggak ada gunanya.

MisssUniverseee : Dihajar kayak gimanapun Hinata gak bakal langsung sembuh.

Big-Big-Smile : Semoga Hinata nggak apa-apa.

Union-12 : Nggak apa-apa gimana? Orang tulang-tulangnya pada patah.

Nggak bisa dimaafin : MinionX-Over

Inter-Mezzon : Kasih hukuman apa nih?

Voting dimulai : MisterA

Union-12 : Skors!

AlfaBeta : Bersiin sekolah setahun penuh

MinionX-Over : Jadi jongos kelas

Naruto membaca satu persatu komentar yang terus-terusan muncul untuk melakukan voting hukuman apa yang harus diterima olehnya. Dia tidak merasa benci pada mereka ataupun marah, malah kalau hasil keputusan mereka bisa membuatnya dimaafkan dia tidak keberatan melakukan apapun.

Dia sadar kalau dia itu egois, dia mau menerima hukuman apapun karena dia ingin merasa kalau beban tanggung jawabnya sudah hilang. Meski dia sendiri tahu kalau tidak hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun kecuali rasa bersalahnya yang berkurang.

"Hah..."

Sebelum Naruto menuliskan komentarnya, tiba-tiba sebuah komentar muncul bagai kilat.

GodOnly-Knows : Kalian semua yang akan kuhukum, seluruh kelas harus ikut kelas musim panas sambil mbersihin sekolah dua minggu penuh.

MisterA : Eh?

Union-12 : Eh?

AlfaBeta : Eh?

MisssUniverseee : Kenapa Bu?

InterMezzo : Masa kami yang dihukum?

MinionX-Over : Benar kenapa kami? bukan si mantan ketua?

Big-Big-Smile : LOL

GodOnly-Knows : Karena kalian semua pecundang!

Akun itu adalah milik wali kelasnya, Anko. Guru yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli pada muridnya itu sekarang angkat bicara.

GodOnly-Knows : Kalaian bilang kalau Hinata itu teman kalian, tapi setelah berbulan-bulan dia tidak hadir, kenapa tidak ada yang menanyakan namanya

Meski Hinata sering jadi bahan pembicaraan tapi memang Naruto tidak pernah mendengar teman sekelasnya ada yang menanyakan kabar gadis itu. Pembicaraan yang mereka adakan rata-rata lebih sering memasukan nama Hinata hanya sebagai obyek. Kalau diibaratkan mungkin lebih seperti sedang membicarakan gosip yang ditayangkan infotaiment.

GodOnly-Knows : Bulan lalu aku dapat surat, Bulan sebelumnya aku dapat surat, Minggu kemarin aku juga dapat surat yang isinya kalau banyak dari kalian khawatir dengan keadaan bocah itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mengajakanya ke sekolah atau minimal izin menjenguknya.

MisssUniversee : Tapi Bu? kami ini. . .

GodOnly-Knows : Siapa yang Ibumu? karena kalian tidak mau bertindak dan bisanya cuma ngomong aku meminta si mantan ketua membujuk bocah itu masuk.

Yang wali kelasnya bilang memang ada benarnya tapi tidak semuanya benar. Contohnya, dia tidak meminta Naruto tapi memaksa dan bahkan mengancam.

GodOnly-Knows : Dia berhasil tapi tidak ada yang berterima kasih. Dia berusaha tapi kalian mengejeknya. Dia bisa membawa Hinata tapi kalian menjauhinya. Dia gagal lalu kalian langsung berlomba-lomba menyalahkannya? orang macam apa kalian?

Guru itu sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang namanya sopan santun. Tapi meski begitu, tidak ada yang membalas komentar akun itu. Entah itu karena mereka sedang berpikir, tidak perduli, putus koneksi, atau log out yang jelas tidak ada komentar lain lagi di bawah komentar wali kelasnya.

GodOnly-Knows : Perasaan setengah-setengah kalian benar-benar menganggu. Jangan cari kambing hitam. Kalau kalian ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan diri kalian sendiri. Kalau kalian punya sedikit saja, keberanian anak itu tidak perlu bertindak. Orang yang cuma bisa diam dan menyalahkan orang lain di belakangnya adalah pecundang!.

GodOnly-Knows : Dan untuk kau mantan ketua, hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Kalau kau membaca tulisan ini, camkan hal itu baik-baik. Aku tahu kalau maksudmu baik, tapi ada kalanya kau hanya perlu diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu, ikuti saja alur dan menyatu dengan arus orang lain, lagipula semua orang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau bukan supermen.

Guru yang biasanya cuma bisa merokok di kantornya, sekarang memberi pidato panjang tentang menjadi manusia, tentang hidup, dan tentang tanggung jawab. Meski tidak kelihatan, tapi dia memang seorang guru.

Naruto mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Do-Or-Die : Aku bodoh, aku tahu itu.

Do-Or-Die : Aku bersalah, aku tahu itu.

Do-Or-Die : Tapi untukku yang sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan cuma satu.

Do-Or-Die : Aku minta maaf.

Meski aku juga tahu kalau permintaan maafku sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Setelah itu, permintaan maaf balasan mulai muncul satu persatu. Bahkan yang tidak ikut melakukan chat tadi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipung begitu, Naruto tidak sedang dalam mood untuk membaca, sehingga dia menutup ponselnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan tidur tanpa niat.

Hari berikutnya adalah hari terakahir sebelum libur musim panas.

Dengan niat akan minta maaf pada keluarga Hinata, Naruto datang ke kantor guru. Tapi, saat dia sampai di sana para guru memberitahunya kalau Hinata sudah dipindahkan ke sekolah lain bersama tempat tinggalnya.

Kisa tidak mengenakan itu adalah cerita dari ingatannya dua tahun yang lalu. Naruto tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi tapi meski begitu ingatan itu tidak pernah bisa dia lupakan. Dan begitu dia memasuki sebuah gedung atau lebih tepatnya sebuah game center.

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang waktu itu jadi sangat jelas.

"Mati kau! sialaaaannn. kapten jangan korbankan dirimu"

Suara ledakan besarpun terdengar.

Tapi sebab tempat di sekitarnya juga sama berisiknya, hal itu tidak terlalu memancing perhatian.

"Sial! sial! sial!"

GAME OVER.

Karena Naruto tidak masuk kegiatan ekstra apapun, dia sering kehabisan hal untuk dilakukan sehingga dia kadang hanya berjalan ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Lalu hari ini, tanpa sengaja dia mampir ke game center. Tentu dia tidak punya niat main dan hanya melihat-lihat saja karena tidak punya uang.

Dengan kata lain dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu.

Tapi kali ini, dia mendapat lebih dari apa yang dia inginkan.

Saat dia masuk, dia bisa melihat gadis itu sedang main FPS Zombie Shooter dengan seriusnya persis seperti dua tahu yang lalu.

Rasanya seperti deja vu.

Naruto ingin menyapanya, tapi dia ragu dengan apa yang harus dia katakan. Karena itulah dengan langkah pelan dia mundur hendak menghindar dari tempat itu.

"Hay! kau Naruto kan? Bagaimana kalau kita main bersama?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Naruto lalu mengulurkan sebuah controler berbentuk pistol padanya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan gadis di depannya. Meski pikirannya menyuruhnya segera mencari alasan untuk bisa pergi, tapi matanya tidak bisa dia alihkan dari gadis di depannya dan kedua kakinya tidak mau dia pindahkan dari tempat itu.

Wajahnya masih manis seperti dulu, rambut panjangnya sekarang bertambah indah, posturnya

jadi kelihatan lebih dewasa walau masih mempertahankan aura remaja. Meski sudah berbeda dan tentu bertambah cantik dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya, Naruto tidak akan bisa lupa kalau nama gadis itu adalah.

"Hinata."

"Apa?"

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya.

"Dadamu yang sekarang asli kan?"

"Dasar mesum! binatang! cabul! tentu saja asli!"

Seakan sudah jadi kegiatan alami, mereka berdua bermain zombie shooter dalam mode co-op.

Naruto hanya menembak asal kena sedangkan Hinata menembak kepala musuh-musuhnya dengan peluru seminimal mungkin.

Amatir vs Pro.

"Kau masih hebat seperti dulu."

"Seperti dulu? sekarang aku jauh lebih kuat dari dulu! kau boleh memanggilku dewa FPS."

"Kenapa bukan dewi."

"Nggak keren."

Hinata menembak musuh-musuhnya dengan berbagai gaya dan pose serta ekspresi yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Hay Hinata, kau sudah rajin masuk sekolah belum?"

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

Zombie raksasa muncul di layar.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah pintar jadi tidak perlu masuk sekolah sering-sering."

Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menasehatinya untuk masuk, karena dia tahu alasan dibalik absenya dia di sekolah.

"Hehehe. . . kau masih sama seperti dulu ya?"

Karakter yang dimainkan Hinata membuang senjatanya lalu memungut sebuah meachinegun dan menembakannya ke kepala si zombie raksasa. Meskipun begitu, si zombie terus berjalan mendekat dan hanya mengurangi kecepatannya saja.

"Ini baru lawan tangguh, lalu kau sendiri apa kau masih suka ikut campur urusan orang lain?"

Karakter Naruto melindungi karakter Hinata yang mulai dikepung oleh zombie-zombie kecil.

"Aku sudah berhenti melakukan hal itu, sekarang aku hanyalah murid SMU biasa."

Karakter yang dimainkan Naruto mengganti senjatanya dengan sebuah SMG.

"Biasa?"

"Kau tahu kan? murid tidak punya motivasi yang punya teman sedikti, yang kalah dalam pertandingan tapi tidak merasa sebal, nilainya rata-rata, tidak ikut kegiatan ekstra apapun, dan sama sekali tidak dikenal, benar seperti rumput di tengah lapangan hijau."

"Kedengarannya membosankan sekali, bukankah dulu kau itu murid pintar yang merangkap jadi ketua kelas terkenal bermuka tembok? lalu kau juga orang yang kePDan bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri."

Peluru machinegun karakter Hinata habis sehingga dia lari untuk mengambil sebuah shootgun yang berada di dekat Naruto.

"Kadang, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan ikut arus adalah tindakan yang terbaik."

"Naruto. . . . kau? jangan-jangan."

Karakter Naruto mengambil sebuah granat lalu melemparkannya ke sekerumunan zombie yang berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku."

Mereka berdua mengucapkan maaf di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Hinata? yang bersalah itu aku! kau terluka sampai seperti itu, kalau kau mau, kau boleh memukulku sesukamu."

Kata-kata yang dia tidak sempat ucapkan dua tahun yang lalu pada gadis itu akhirnya keluar.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah memaksamu, maafkan aku karena sudah tidak percaya padamu, dan tolong maafkan aku karena jadi orang bodoh."

Karakter Hinata menembak teman satu timnya yaitu karakter Naruto, lalu mereka berdua dimakan oleh zombie raksasa.

GAME OVER.

"Apa-apan kau ini? kita jadi kalah."

Seperti dua tahun yang lalu, Hinata memukul kepala Naruto dengan controler gamenya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf! saat di sana aku bohong padamu! sebenarnya tempat itu sangat indah, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas pemandangan waktu itu. Tapi aku yang saat itu terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya jadi aku berbohong dan pura-pura marah. Meski aku terluka, tapi aku benar-benar senang!."

Naruto memegang lengan Hinata agar dia berhenti memukulnya.

"Di sini ada banyak orang, jangan bicara terlalu keras."

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu jadi begini! teman-teman SMP kita sering membicaraknmu yang sudah berubah, karena aku kau menyerah kan? kau tidak melakukan apa-apa karena kau takut akan ada yang terluka lagi kan? kau punya sedikit teman agar tidak menyusahkan mereka kan? aku sudah membuat hidupmu jadi tidak menarik dan sepi. Maafkan aku!"

"Hinata! kecilkan suaramu."

"Karena itulah! karena itulah! untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku yang imut ini akan jadi pacarmu."

Untuk sesaat Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang, sangat kencang seakan organ itu mau keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Pengakuan cinta macam apa itu? Dan tolong jangan puji dirimu sendiri."

"Apa kau tidak mau punya pacar seimut aku?"

Hinata berputar lalu meletakan kedua jari telunjuknya di samping kedua pipinya.

Naruto hampir tergoda tapi dia tetap berpikir logis.

"Kau tahu tidak? dengan jadi pacarku kau akan punya banyak keuntungan, aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang, aku akan memijat pundakmu kalau kau capek, lalu aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan tempat kencan kita."

Mereka jadi bahan perhatian. Naruto sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Dia sudah sering dibuat malu, jadi hal memalukan selevel ini tidak akan cukup untuk menembus muka temboknya.

"Kencan?"

"Kencan selimut tepatnya."

"Kencan macam apa itu?"

"Itu adalah kencan di mana kita berdua berada di bawah selimut seharian, makan di bawah selimut, nonton di bawah selimut, main game di bawah selimut, lalu tidur siang di bawah selimut."

"Kau cuma ingin malas-malasan seharian! Dan sekali lagi, tolong berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri."

Hah...

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau ingin jadi pacarku dan menerima maafku, kau harus masuk sekolah dengan rajin."

"Apaaaaa! kau masih bicara masalah itu, kau ini!"

Hari berikutnya, Hinata masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

* * *

Thanks fo reading.


End file.
